Stay With Me
by snoozin81
Summary: Jay and Ellie fight for dominance in the bedroom. **Adult Content**


The door swung open as she barely grazed it with her knuckles. The small apartment on the other side was bathed in moonlight. It drifted in from the slightly parted curtains that covered the dingy window.

"Jay," she called taking a tentative step inside.

A thud echoed down the hallway to her right causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand at attention. Shutting the door quietly so that the click couldn't be heard she made her way slowly towards the source of the noise.

"Jay," she called out again her voice shaking slightly as it passed through her lips.

She eased open the door to his bedroom and before she could release the doorknob another hand circled around her wrist, pulling her into the room and pushing her up against the wall. Her scream was silenced as familiar lips crushed down on hers.

It took her several minutes to gain her composure but once she had she thrashed against him, her arms still pinned to the wall by his hands. "You're such an ass," she yelled turning her head to avoid his lips which were descending towards hers once again.

"Let me go, NOW!" She demanded no hint of playfulness in her tone.

"Come on El, you like to play games remember?" He taunted wedging his knee between hers and spreading her legs forcefully.

He felt her relax a little despite the anger etched across her face. He shifted his grip on her wrists so that both of her arms were held in his left hand. With his right he gripped her chin turning her face so that their eyes met. The anger hadn't reached that far, her hazel eyes weren't angry or hurt, they were begging, pleading for him to keep going.

He leaned down catching her plump bottom lip between his teeth then raised his knee until it was pressed against the faded denim between her thighs. The fabric had begun to dampen, her arousal leaking through the heavy material.

His hands slide off her chin trailing down the front of her shirt before moving over to cup her left breast. She moaned uncontrollably, her knees failing and causing her to push against Jay's elevated knee. A smug smile curved his lips up into deep dimples as he moved them over to her neck, trailing small kisses down her throbbing pulse before dipping his tongue into the hallow at the base of her neck.

She tried to pull her hands away but his grip held tight. "Please," she breathed, her chest rising and falling in haggard breaths.

He shook his head no. "It's my turn to be in charge," he replied with a sneer as he unsuccessfully tried to undo the buttons on her blouse. He growled in frustration. "Leave them there," he warned motioning to her arms with his eyes.

His hands moved quickly, pushing both flaps of her shirt to the side once all the snaps had been unhooked. Her bra was next. He pulled the cups down allowing her pale breasts to spring free. Her nipples were already hard and a low gasp tumbled from her throat as he rolled them between his fingers.

He bent his head brushing the tip of his tongue against one of the taunt, crimson buds before sucking it into his mouth. Her arms fell, wrapping around his neck in ecstasy. Her fingers wound themselves into his tousled hair but they didn't stay there long. His hands pushed her arms away pinning them behind her back as he pulled her towards the unmade bed.

Once they'd reached the thrift store mattress he jerked her shirt and bra clear off, then twisted their bodies around pushing her back onto the bed. She didn't fight him, didn't argue or push him away. Instead she stared up at him with wanton eyes, waiting for his next move. She wasn't use to giving up control but surprisingly she felt safe in his bed…safe with him.

He kissed her hungrily, his tongue thrashing against hers as his hands slid down her sides to the clasp of her jeans. He unhooked them, sliding the zipper down slowly before pulling the rough material down over her hips.

He stepped back, his eyes scanning her nearly naked body. A smug smile curved the corner of his lips as he noted her hands still resting above her head. The realization that she was his even if she couldn't admit it had him removing his clothes in a new heightened frenzy.

She watched, her porcelain teeth biting into her lip in expectation. She didn't have to wait long, as soon as he was undressed he reached for her panties pulling them off and tossing them onto the bed beside her. He stepped between her legs, pushing her knees to the side to give him more room. The head of his erection brushed against her, igniting a primal urge she'd been fighting since he first pushed her up against the wall.

When he slipped inside of her she let out a gurgled cry of pleasure throwing her head back and arching her hips up against him. He pulled out teasingly reiterating who was in control but he couldn't deny his own urges for long. He pushed back in, gripping her hips, his fingers leaving tiny bruises on her perfect skin.

Their lips met again as he continued pushing and pulling in and out of her, their bodies rocking in a steady rhythm. She felt soft beneath his rough hands, smooth, silky skin gliding against his chiseled chest was almost enough to make him cum. He fought it off, slamming into her a little harder. He locked his arms under her knees, pulling her butt off the bed with each motion.

She was withering in her own pleasure, lost on the brink of an orgasm. Her hands wound into the rumpled sheets, clinging to the last lingering threads of her sanity. She was free falling with no safety net, her heart bound to be broken and yet she couldn't stay away. She'd known better than to stop by his place. She'd known he'd find a way to get her into his bed but she'd done it anyway.

"Oh, fuck!" He grunted pulling her roughly against him.

Her body began to shake, her own climax in sync with his. Her head lulled to the side, her clutch on the sheets tightening then releasing as she rode it out. She sucked in a deep breath, letting out a soft moan before coming down off the high.

Jay had pulled out and was now rummaging for his jeans amongst the ruble of dirty clothes strewn across his floor. Ellie watched from her spot on the bed as he stepped into them. Once they were pulled up over his firm hips he turned back to face her, "Isn't this normally the time you flee in panic because this is wrong…I'm wrong?"

She nodded, swallowing around the lump in her throat. "Do you want me to leave?"

He blanched at her question, his jaw dropping in surprise. "Even if I wanted you to stay, you wouldn't." He accused leaning back against the dresser that bordered one entire wall.

She looked up at him with doe eyes. "Ask me to say," she pleaded her voice so soft he was sure he'd heard her wrong.

"If I ask you to stay you can't say no," he replied pushing him self away from the dresser and closing the distance between them.

He pushed himself back between her legs and she wrapped them around his waist, clinging to him in desperation. "Ask!"

His jaw clenched together, his eyes searching hers for some kind of answer. Her legs tightened around him, urging him on.

"Stay with me tonight, Ellie?" He asked trailing his fingers lightly up her sides and back down her arms, once again pinning them above her head. They sunk into the broken down mattress as he leaned forward, kissing her lightly.


End file.
